


Anantata

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Baahubali fics [7]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Infidelity, Oneshot, Pregnancy, pre-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: There will always bethem, invisible and infinite and immortal. Pre-canon AU.





	Anantata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofmahishmati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/gifts).



> For queenofmahishmati! You mentioned being interested in a pre-canon AU for Sivagami and Mama Baahu (Mekhala in this fic), and this fell into my head! 
> 
> Title means “infinity” in Hindi.

Sivagami is thrilled when she finds out Mekhala is expecting as well, since it means they will both be carrying children at the same time. She considers this child within her Mekhala’s and hers, rather than hers and Bijjala’s, and she knows Mekhala thinks the same of the fetus growing in her own womb.

Their love is invisible and infinite.

No one ever suspects anything, though there are those who marvel at how close the sisters-in-law are, considering their husbands despise each other. It is surprisingly easy how acceptable it is for two women to be close: the afternoons spent together in the garden, the occasions when Sivagami will braid Mekhala’s hair, ostensibly as a service to her queen, the little gifts they send to each other.

No one ever notices, and if they do, they keep it to themselves. Every little gesture sends sparks through her veins, makes her feel warm and grounded. Each deed is a tiny secret she cherishes that no other soul on this earth will ever know: a locket tucked under the silks of her sari, a letter clasped in the palm of her hand.

It is more difficult, now that they are both pregnant. Their husbands have taken an inconvenient renewed interest in them, and want to seek them out. Feel the baby kick, inquire as to how she is feeling, ensure her cravings are met. Bijjala remarks more than once how glad he is that their child will be older than his brother’s brat, even if by a few months. Sivagami smiles tightly and makes her excuses whenever such comments come up.

She is appreciative of her husband’s attentiveness, but only Mekhala’s gestures, Mekhala’s words, Mekhala’s hand upon her belly make her feel warm and giddy at the thought of sharing the life growing inside her with someone. Ruling a kingdom like Mahishmati is not easy, and yet, in these stolen moments -- comprised of smiles with deeper meanings and braided hair, of bangles exchanged and extended conversations -- lies a small infinity in which she can disappear, in which only they exist.

She supposes she should feel guilty for the deception she perpetrates each day, but she cannot see what evil there is in this. Neither of them wishes her husband harm; they are simply pursuing happiness where they find it. So much of what they do falls within the boundaries of acceptability. They hardly ever go beyond that-- there is no need. This forever, woven together from surreptitious scraps, is enough.

Their forever is always there, no matter how much time they spend apart, and she relishes that their little forever is about to double. No one else may realize it, but there will always be _them_ , the four of them, invisible and infinite and immortal.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at femslash!
> 
> I’ve deliberately left it ambiguous as to whether this is simply a prelude to canon as it played out, or an alternate version where Mekhala and/or Vikram live, since you mentioned you didn’t want any character deaths. And yes, the line about an infinity within the days is from “The Fault in Our Stars”!


End file.
